Manga vs anime
Różnice między mangą a anime: Seria „Sailor Moon”/„Dark Kingdom” * W anime strój Sailor Moon pojawia się bez białej maski. W mandze miała ją od początku i dzięki niej dowiedziała się o zagrożeniu życia swojej przyjaciółki Naru przez demona wysłanego za sprawą Królowej Beryl. * W anime Usagi dostaje Disguise Pen od Luny, w mandze zostaje „wyciagnięty” przez nią z automatu w salonie gier. Pierwsza swój długopis otrzymuje Ami w ten sam sposób co Usagi, czyli z automatu, lecz ona go wygrywa za najlepszy wynik w grze wideo Sailor V w pasażu Game Center Crown. * W mandze Królowa Beryl była Ziemianką, prawdopodobnie szlachetnie urodzoną, na co wskazuje jej strój. Była zakochana w Endymionie i szczerze nienawidziła Księżniczki Serenity. W anime jest tylko nieznacznie wspomniane, jak Beryl proponuje Endymionowi wspólne rządy, gdy tylko stanie po jej stronie. * W mandze generałowie nigdy nie zapomnieli o swoim mistrzu Endymionie; w anime Endymion nie był ich mistrzem. * W mandze Mako zabija Nephrite'a zaraz po swoim przebudzeniu jako wojowniczka. W anime Nephrite zostaje zabity przez youmy Zoisite'a, a Mako przemienia się w Sailor Jupiter dopiero po jego odejściu. * W mandze Zoisite zostaje zabity przez Sailor Venus, kiedy próbuje zaatakować Sailor Moon. W anime zabija go Królowa Beryl za dopuszczenie do przebudzenia się Serenity, która w mandze budzi się podczas walki z Kunzite'em, kiedy zaatakował Mamoru. * W mandze, w przeszłości Królowa Beryl poszukuje kogoś, kto pomógłby jej zdetronizować Księżniczkę Serenity jako pretendentkę do tronu Księżycowego Królestwa oraz odebrać miłość księcia Endymiona. Pomoc taką oferuje Królowa Metaria, a po reinkarnacji Beryl odpieczętowuje ją na Biegunie Północnym. W anime ten wątek w ogóle się nie pojawia. * W anime Mamoru na początku w ogóle nie ma pojęcia, że jest Tuxedo, i kiedy jest potrzebny przemienia się w niego bezwiednie. Z mangi można natomiast wywnioskować, że o wszystkim wie i się tylko przebiera. Dopiero w odcinku 26 zadaje sobie pytanie "Kim jest chłopak w masce?", widać także jego przemianę. W kolejnych już wie, że on i Tuxedo to jedna osoba. Nie ma konkretnego momentu w którym się wszystkiego dowiaduje. * W mandze Mamoru wydaje się Usagi podobny do Tuxedo, sama ich porównuje. Natomiast w anime kiedy Rei podsuwa Usagi ten pomysł, ta kategorycznie zaprzecza. * W anime Mamoru i Motoki chodzą na ten sam uniwersytet, ten sam wydział i do tej samej klasy. W mandze Motoki ledwie kojarzy Mamoru jako chłopaka Usagi. * Usagi w anime jest dużo bardziej płaczliwa niż w mandze. O wiele bardziej jest też skora do kłótni z Rei i Mamoru. * W anime Srebrny Kryształ pojawia się jako kulka, i dopiero w serii R zostaje ukazany jako "kwiat lotosu", a jako "piramidka" w filmie S (Ukochany Księżniczki Kaguyi). W mandze od momentu pojawienia wyglądał jak w filmie, a formę "kwiatu lotosu" przyjął podczas bitwy z Metarią. * W anime Minako używa Pióra Transformacji Wenus, jak inne Inner swoich, jednak w mandze używała innego pióra z tym samym zaklęciem co w anime. * W mandze Książę Endymion, tak jak Księżniczka Serenity, miał swoją prywatną ochronę (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite). W anime stoją oni od początku po stronie Metarii i Beryl, nie ma mowy o ochronie księcia. * W mandze generałowie po odrodzeniu się na Ziemi, będąc po stronie Beryl, ginęli po kolei z rąk wojowniczek i zostali zamienieni w kamienie. W anime Jadeite został zamrożony przez Królową, Nephrite ginie z rąk demona, Zoisite z rąk królowej Beryl, a Kunzite z ręki Sailor Moon, kierującej przeciwko niemu jego własną broń. W dodatku żaden z nich w anime nie został zamieniony w kamień. W mandze kamienie te były specjalnie przyporządkowane do imienia generała: Jadeite - jadeit, Nephrite - nefryt, Zoisite - zoizyt, Kunzite - kunzyt. * Zły Endymion otrzymał w mandze kamienie (a właściwie generałów w nich zamienionych) w momencie, gdy przebudził się. W anime nie ma wątku zamieniania generałów w kamienie. * W anime Sailor Moon przedstawiana jest jako lider, a na potwierdzenie tego dostaje od Luny Księżycowy Sierp. W mandze rolę przywódcy sprawowała Sailor Venus (rolę tę powierzyła jej Princess Serenity). * Zoisite i Kunzite w mandze byli heteroseksualni, w anime przedstawieni są jako ludzie bardzo blisko ze sobą związani (wiele osób twierdzi iż są gejami i tworzyli parę). * W anime Mamoru jest studentem collegu w Instytucie Technologii Azabu. W mandze uczęszcza on do Szkoły Średniej wyższego stopnia (w Polsce ostatnia klasa liceum). * W mandze Mamoru wielokrotnie pojawia się w okularach korygujących wzrok. W anime co najwyżej w przeciwsłonecznych. * W anime Mamoru i Rei przez pewien czas byli "parą" tj. umawiali się na randki. W mandze nie ma takiego wątku. * Usagi i Mamoru poznają swoje prawdziwe wcielenia dużo wcześniej w mandze a niżeli w anime (Mamoru już w pierwszym tomie mangi dowiaduje się, że Usagi to Sailor Moon, Usagi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mamo-chan to Tuxedo w jego domu, gdy przynosi ją osłabioną po użyciu Księżycowej Pałeczki). Oboje byli również dużo bardziej zszokowani. * Na potrzeby anime został wymyślony epizod z Tęczowymi Kryształami z połączenia których miał powstać Srebrny Kryształ; nie było też Siedmiu Wojowników Zła, którzy byli w nich uwięzieni, w związku z czym w mandze nie pojawiają się takie postacie jak Ryō Urawa, czy Crane Game Joe. * W mandze znaczącą rolę odgrywa miecz - Święte Ostrze Księżyca (Holy Blade of the Moon), który Sailor Venus wyciągnęła z podstawy Kryształowej Wieży. W anime miecz w ogóle się nie pojawia. * W anime, w czasach Srebrnego Milenium, podczas ataku ze strony Królowej Beryl ginie z jej rąk i Endymion, i Księżniczka Serenity. W mandze ginie jedynie Endymion, natomiast księżniczka popełniła samobójstwo używając Świętego Ostrza Księżyca. * W mandze Królowa Beryl ginie z rąk Sailor Venus (zabija ona ja Świętym Ostrzem). W anime ginie ona z rąk Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity wspomagana mocą pozostałych czterech Senshi w tym samym momencie, co Metaria. * Zgładzenie Metarii w mandze wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w anime. * W mandze Księżniczka Serenity podarowała swojemu ukochanemu Endymionowi zegarek na łańcuszku, który wskazywał pełnię księżyca. W anime tym podarkiem jest pozytywka w kształcie gwiazdy. Serial „Sailor Moon Crystal” W sekcji znajdą się różnice między mangą, a anime Sailor Moon Crystal. Anime Sailor Moon Crystal jest wierniejszą adaptacją mangi niż pierwsza seria anime, mimo to można zauważyć parę zmian lub dodatkowych scen: * Pokazano scenę snu Usagi, która śni o księżniczce i księciu. Scena, w której Usagi szykuje się do szkoły różni się od mangi paroma szczegółami. * Scena, w której Usagi i Mamoru spotykają się po raz pierwszy została wzbogacona o pewien szczegół. Oboje patrzą na siebie zdziwieni a po odejściu Usagi zastanawia się dlaczego jej serce bije tak szybko. * Po powrocie do domu, gdy Usagi zasypia śni jej się, że jest księżniczką i biegnie gdzieś z księciem. (tej sceny nie ma w mandze). Następnie zamienia się w Sailor V wszystko wygląda jak w grze a ona musi uratować Lunę ( w mandze ratuje Motokiego i Lunę). * Gdy Usagi przemienia się w czarodziejkę po raz pierwszy nie ma na sobie białej maski. * Gdy Usagi bierze od Ami Lunę ich ręce się dotykają i Ami ma wizję Księżycowego królestwa. * Gdy Ami i Usagi jadą autobusem i dostrzega je Rei, dziewczyna dostaje bólu głowy a jej oczom ukazuje się Księżycowe królestwo. * W mandze, gdy Usagi i Mamoru spotykają się w autobusie, Usagi zauważa, że Mamoru przypomina trochę Tuxedo a Mamoru dostrzega jej podobieństwo do Sailor Moon. W anime nie ma tej sceny. * W mandze Usagi jest świadkiem sceny, w której do Rei zwraca się o pomoc matka zaginionej dziewczynki. Gdy Rei odmawia i proponuje, by poszła na policję, zostaje oskarżona przez nią o to, że ma związek z porwaniem dzieci. W anime Usagi broni ją przed oskarżeniami. * W anime przebudzenie Rei jako wojowniczki różni się od tego ukazanego w mandze. * W odróżnieniu od mangi został ukazany miłosny wątek Generałów i czterech Guardian Senshi. Seria „R”/„Black Moon” * W anime serii SM R Dimande próbuje pocałować Usagi, jednak z tej opresji ratuje ją Mamoru; w mandze Tuxedo nie uratował Usagi z jego rąk i doszło do pocałunku. * W anime Sailor Moon nigdy nie rozmawiała twarzą w twarz z Neo Queen Serenity; w mandze doszło pomiędzy nimi do spotkania. * Wątek Ail i An został stworzony specjalnie na potrzeby anime. W mandze nie występują te postaci. * Wg mangi Dimande chciał się tylko zemścić na Królu Endymionie i pojąć za żonę Królową Serenity (Neo Queen Serenity). W anime książę zakochał się w Serenity i chciał ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Nie chce jednak mścić się na Endymionie. * W mandze książę Dimande miał (tak samo jak w anime) brata Saphira i siostrę Esmeraude – która w anime odgrywała zupełnie inną rolę. Była to kobieta zakochana w księciu, na którą on nie zwracał uwagi. * W mandze Sailor Merkury, Mars i Jupiter zostały porwane przez Rubeusa na Nemesis. W anime ten wątek nie występuje. * W mandze Sailor Moon niszczy wszystkie Ayakashi Sisters za pomocą Moon Princess Halation, w anime gdy użyła tego ataku na Koan, została ona nieznacznie potargana. * W mandze wszystkie siostry zła zostają zabite przez Sailor Moon. Zupełnie inaczej niż w anime. Tam zostały one zmienione przez Sailor Moon przy pomocy Srebrnego kryształu w zwykłe kobiety. * W mandze Rubeus zostaje zabity przez Mędrca kiedy próbuje uciec.W anime ginie w eksplozji swojego statku kosmicznego. * W mandze Dimande rządzi o wiele bardziej despotycznie niż w anime. To on zabija Saphira kiedy mu się sprzeciwia (Saphir był pod kontrolą Mędrca). * Książę Dimande razem z resztą Klanu decydują się na opuszczenie Ziemi i udanie się na Nemezis. W anime Dimande razem z bratem rodzą się na Nemezis i przed inwazją nigdy nie byli na Ziemi. * W mandze Tuxedo używa ataku Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, w anime rzuca jedynie różami. * Chibiusa w mandze wiedziała, że Usagi to jej przyszła matka; w anime przez długi czas nie miała o tym pojęcia. * W anime wszystkie wojowniczki podróżowały do przyszłości. W mandze jedynie Sailor Moon, Venus i Tuxedo. * Diana (szara kotka, córka Luny i Artemisa) pojawiła się w mandze w serii R. W anime miało to miejsce dopiero w serii Super S. * Dzięki pomocy Sailor Pluto w mandze zostają odzyskane 2 Srebrne Kryształy. W anime Sailor Moon nigdy w czasie serii swojego nie straciła, a kryształ ChibiUsy znajdował się w jej sercu. * W anime Chiral i Achiral są droidami Esmeraude. W mandze są oni członkami Bractwa. * W mandze Sailor Pluto używa zaklęcia Time Stop, po czym ginie. W anime zaklęcie to pojawia się w serii Super, Pluto nie ginie, ale znika. * W mandze następuje przebudzenie Sailor Chibi Moon po śmierci Sailor Pluto, z powodu wydzielania ogromnych pokładów pozytywnej energii. W anime Chibiusa dostaje broszkę od swojej matki, po czym udaje się do XX wieku na "trening" (seria Super). * Nową moc Sailor Moon dostaje od Neo Queen Serenity, a nie jak w anime z miłości Mamoru do Usagi. * W mandze można przypuszczać, że Sailor Pluto jest zauroczona Królem Endymionem, natomiast w anime nie ma takiego wątku. Seria „S”/„Infinity” * W mandze Uranus i Neptune nie poszukują czystych kryształów serc, tylko od razu trzeciego talizmanu. * W mandze Haruka i Michiru są wrogo nastawione do Sailor Team od samego początku początku, ale Haruka z Usagi i Michiru z Mamoru już nie. Usagi jest bardzo zazdrosna o Mamoru, a Mamoru jest zazdrosny o Usagi. Jednakże, zazdrość Usagi jest nieuzasadniona, podczas gdy Mamoru ma powód (w mandze dochodzi do pocałunku między Sailor Uranus a Sailor Moon). * W anime trzy Talizmany mają funkcję jak Tęczowe Odłamki, to znaczy, po ich zebraniu pojawiał się Święty Graal, tak jak Srebrny Kryształ po zebraniu Odłamków. W mandze natomiast zebranie razem Talizmanów miało prowadzić do zagłady. * W mandze Usagi jako Sailor Moon dostaje diadem z pół-księżycem dopiero po zyskaniu poziomu Super Sailor Moon, podczas gdy w anime ma go w poziomie Cosmic Sailor Moon (po użyciu Cosmic Heart Compact). * „Uranus jest Senshi obu rodzajów”. Tak powiedziała autorka Sailor Moon zaznaczając, że tylko kobiety mogą być Sailor Senshi, zaznaczać, że Haruka jest zdecydowanie kobietą. * W mandze Neptune i Uranus przyjęły Sailor Moon jako Księżniczkę natychmiast, nie musiała ona potwierdzać, że jest Mesjaszem albo czymkolwiek innym tak jak to było na końcu serii S anime. * Daimony w mandze są takie same i wszystkie one wyglądają, jak ten w odcinku o przeszłości Haruki i Michiru. * W mandze Wiedźmy 5 występują każda w jednym epizodzie, a ich wątki są nieco różne. Potem pojawiają się jeszcze raz "wskrzeszone" i późniejszym akcie. * Hotaru jest mroczniejsza niż jej forma w anime; w mandze jest czymś w rodzaju cyborga. Jest maszyną i człowiekiem po części, dzięki eksperymentom, które przeprowadzał na niej jej ojciec. Tomoe usiłował utworzyć nadludzkiego cyborga rozpoczynając od Hotaru, ale podczas jego eksperymentów coś nie wyszło. * W mandze Profesor Tomoe zostaje zabity i już nie wraca. Super Sailor Moon zabija go, gdy zamienia się w daimona. * Zakończenie jest dużo bardziej dramatyczne niż w anime; Saturn używa zaklęcia Death Reborn Revolution, a wtedy Pluton przypieczętowuje ją daleko z Dark Dome Close. * Senshi dostają ich „Super” formy w tej część mangi (a nie dopiero od Pegaza w serii SuperS), a drugi Święty Graal daje Chibi Moon jej formę „Super”. * Pluto pozostaje aż do końca części Infinity, nie znika ani na chwilę. * Neptune, Uranus i Pluto odchodzą i zabierają ze sobą malutką Hotaru * W anime Spiral Heart Moon Rod dzięki Pegazowi przemienia się w Kaleido Moon Scope, a ta różdżka z kolei, zmienia się w Eternal Tiare, kiedy Usagi staje się Eternal Sailor Moon. W mandze natomiast, każda broń Sailor Moon jest nowym przedmiotem, który nigdy nie wraca, gdy dziewczyna wchodzi na kolejny poziom. Seria „SuperS”/„Dream” * W anime Nehelenia poszukuje Złotego Kryształu aby się wydostać z lustrzanego więzienia, w mandze pragnie Srebrnego Kryształu, który byłby dowodem jej królewskości. * W mandze występują Outer Senshi. W anime ich nie ma. * W anime każdy z Walecznej Trójki po pokonaniu ich przez Lemura, dostał od Pegaza zwierciadło marzeń i jest wysłany do Elizjonu. W mandze każdy po kolei został wyeliminowany przez Inner Senshi (najpierw Super Sailor Mercury zabiła Rybie Oko, później Super Sailor Mars unicestwiła Tygrysie Oko a na końcu Super Sailor Jupiter pokonała Sokole Oko). * W mandze Złoty Kryształ był w posiadaniu Mamoru, który był (jak się później okazało) jego Gwiezdnym Ziarnem. W anime Kryształ posiada Helios, a kryształ umieszczony jest w jego rogu. * W anime Nehelenia potrzebuje Pegaza, aby skraść mu Złoty Kryształ, a tym samym uwolnić się z więzienia. W mandze schwytała go, aby móc zaczarować Elizjon. Seria „Sailor Stars”/„Stars” * W mandze Sailor Starlights bez cienia wątpliwości są kobietami przebierającymi się za mężczyzn. W anime zmieniły one swoje ciała na męskie tylko ze względu na cel misji (odnaleźć swoją Księżniczkę poprzez śpiew do niej, co stanowiłoby problem w ich oryginalnej postaci). * W mandze Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune i Pluto stanęły po stronie Galaxii, bo odebrano im Sailor Crystals w akcie 50. W anime tylko Sailor Uranus i Neptune stanęły po stronie zła ze względu na propozycję Galaxii w odcinku 197. * W mandze wszystkie czarodziejki otrzymują formę Eternal nie tylko Sailor Moon. * W mandze pojawia się Sailor Cosmos. Kategoria: Manga Kategoria: Anime